Bedroom conversations
by cabgrant
Summary: Duncan and Gwen have a little phone sex two days after returning home from TDWT. Warning: Dirty language ahead.


Duncan and Gwen have a little phone sex two days after returning home from TDWT. Warning: Dirty language ahead.

Two days after returning home from participating in the third season of Total Drama Duncan finally got the chance to call his new girlfriend Gwen at her home to find out how she was doing. They hadn't spoken to each other since those two days because they were extremely busy with their high school studies. Gwen was going to graduate in just two months which was in June of that year, and Duncan had only one month to finish his online high school course. Gwen was in her bedroom putting on her black night shirt after taking a shower when her bedroom phone rang. "I hope its Duncan," she said.

When she saw it was Duncan's call she was elated. He was also in his bedroom sitting on the edge of his bed. "Hey, baby," she answered him, "What's up?" He replied, "Hi doll face sorry I couldn't call sooner." She replied, "That's okay, I've been so busy catching up on all the school work I missed since March. I got so much homework last night. What about you?" He replied, "Well I don't have a lot of homework but yesterday I applied to the community college just about an hour from here." Gwen responded, "That's great Duncan." Two seconds passed and he said, "What are you doing now?" and she replied, "I just got out the shower." He decided to be a little naughty. "So you're naked babe?" he said. She giggled then said a little seductively, "No, but I'm wearing a skimpy black lace nightie." She then laid on her bed. He knew she wasn't wearing anything like that. Duncan responded, "Want me to come over, tear off your nightie then have my way with you." She replied, "Pervert."

Duncan continued with the spicy game. He was only wearing a pair of shorts he slept in. He laid on his bed. "Right now my other hand is resting on a very...naughty…place," Duncan said the last three words slowly and suggestively to her then placed his other hand on his private parts on the outside of his shorts. Gwen growled then said seductively, "Ooh, you're a nasty boy." He replied, "You do something nasty," and she replied, "One second," then quickly removed her black night shirt then opened the drawer on her bedside table. She removed a bottle of lotion then poured some in her right hand. "I'm rubbing lotion all over my breasts," she told him when she picked up the phone. "Aaaah, feels gooood," she fake moaned as she rubbed the lotion on her neck and between her breasts. Then suddenly Duncan became aroused and instantly put his other hand inside the front of his boxers.

"Guess what my other hand is doing," Duncan purred then started rubbing himself a little, "Are you rubbing your naughty place," she asked him then he released some moans. Gwen suddenly became aroused and felt her underwear getting a little damp. When Duncan stopped moaning he replied, "Does that answer your question." She said yes. Suddenly Gwen wanted to place her other hand in the front of her underwear but she fought the temptation to do so. "Yes," she replied. Then he asked her if she liked hearing him moan. Suddenly her urge grew and she decided to confess, "Oh Duncan you actually turned me on," and he answered, "Really you wanna hear some more," She replied, "Oh yes," then he quickly removed his shorts and began stroking his now semi erect penis. He started moaning again. "Oh yeah feels so good yes, yes," he moaned. This time Gwen couldn't control herself any longer. She pushed her other hand into her underwear and started rubbing herself and in a short while she and Duncan were moaning with pleasure while listening to each other.

Once Gwen stopped, she heard Duncan moaning loudly, "I'm gonna explode Gwen," then he released his load. When it was over, he released a long sigh of contentment. Afterwards he told Gwen, "That was so amazing," and she replied dreamily, "Yeah, it sure was, this is the first time I've pleasured myself." Duncan asked, "We could do this again sometime," and she said, "Duncan, I'd love to." He told her, "How about we do it once a week." She replied, "It's a deal, goodnight Duncan." He replied, "Good night doll face," and hung up the phone. He laid back on his pillow with a contented look on his face. "Now I've found another way to have sex without actually losing my virginity," he thought. Meanwhile Gwen was laying on her bed smiling. Soon Duncan rose from the bed to clean himself up.

**Please Review**

THE END


End file.
